1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cooking and baking device to be built in comprising an oven and a cooktop, said oven comprising a frame, a cabinet-shaped oven unit connected with said frame and provided with a pivotable door and an oven control-member connected with said frame and carrying an oven actuating member partly protruding beyond a control panel connected with the frame, whilst the cooktop comprises a cooktop unit to be built in in a horizontal plate and cooktop control-members which are connected with cooktop actuating members partly protruding beyond the control panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a device is generally known and was developed on the basis of the separate kitchen range when it was desired to provide closed, continuous kitchen furniture featuring built-in appliances. The supporting function of the kitchen range housing is taken over by the kitchen furniture in the built-in devices. It is common practice in a device of the kind set forth, in which the cooktop is operating with electric heating elements, to rigidly secure the control-members for the cooktop together with the control-members for the oven to the oven. When building in, the electric conductors of the cooktop are connected to the oven.
With the increasing diversity of types of cooking/baking devices the costs involved in having all these types in stock rise explosively.